battlecry_larp_markothfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
These rules are here to ensure that every person can use this space without the need to defend themselves or feel unwelcome. For any rule breakages please report the person to Admin who will take the necessary course of action. Players should familiarise themselves with this rule set before taking any action on the Wiki. Wiki Rules #No trolling. Don't make posts that are inflammatory just to get people riled up. Substance is the key to not being labelled a troll. #Attack the message, not the messenger. Criticize ideas, not people. Flaming will not be tolerated. #No member is allowed to engage in public personal attacks on any other member. Personal attacks are defined as Personal, Racial, Ethnic, and/or Gender based insults, slurs, or derisive comments. #All complaints need to be communicated privately using either PM, "Report this Post" feature and/or Email. In the event of this, the offending post will be edited or removed, and the offending party shall receive no more than two (2) private warnings via PM and/or Email, and one final Administration warning. If the behaviour continues, the member will be banned for a week, and upon a repeat incident, banned permanently. This will apply to all community members. #No pornographic, sexually offensive, sexually explicit, or objectifying material. Very simple rule. Administrator's judgment applies here. Sexually suggestive images will be heavily scrutinized. We'd like for our readers to be able to visit the site at work and share with friends without fear of retribution. #Respect the privacy of others. Do not post other's phone numbers, addresses, pictures, etc., without their permission. #Each member may have only one account. #Offensive, abusive or otherwise inappropriate language will not be tolerated. #Blatant advertising of competing products is not tolerated. #And of course, NO SPAMMING. No commercial-oriented posts and no flooding with useless content. #We advise users not to type in a sarcastic tone as other users may not understand the sarcasm tone over the internet and get offended. #Don't Backseat Moderate, if someone breaks the rules report it to an admin. #As the law says no users under 13 please. It is illegal. Please don’t accuse users of being underage. If they say they are under 13 or leave links with proof they're underage then tell an admin'. ---- Page and Talk Page Rules #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. #Don’t create or add characters that haven't been confirmed by the story team. #No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. #While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. #Article talk pages, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question, please use chat to discuss things with others. #Please use good, clear, English, not every word of every sentence starts with a capital. They should be used at the beginning of a sentence, names, nouns and headings. #Don't rewrite other user's messages. #Don't edit other User's user pages! #Categories should have at least 5 pages in them. Otherwise they are pointless. ---- Image Rules #All images must be related to Legends of Markoth and your topic in some fashion. #Don't name images with spaces in, for example don't name an image 'Legends of markoth 1' name it 'Legendsofmarkoth1'. #The name of an image must make sense for example if the image is of a demon It shouldn't be called 'fdbquyfdfas]gfqagh[-hud' It should be called 'demonoftarvala1. #Please don't include messages in images such as (Bigger image) or (better quality), an Image should have the name 'pagetitlenumber'. #Main images should be at least 250px big, but if it is to big of small make it 200-300px. #Don't upload duplicate images. #Don't upload images with watermarks. #Don't state your username on a gallery or picture name, when an image is uploaded, it already states the user who added it. ---- Blog Rules #Make sure that your blogs are related to the game or the Wikia, in other words don't make blogs on a new Thomas and Friends movie, this show has it's own Wikia for you to do this on. #Please don't create Blogs that are 1-7 lines long, Creating blogs is something you do rarely and do well, people should spend a lot of time reading you blog. #Comments on Blogs should have a meaning to it, this means don't post comments like 'OK' 'Cool' or 'Nice Review'. #Related to above, Comments should exceed 25 words in length. ---- Chat Rules #If something bad happens while an admin or Chat Mod isn't on, report it to one with a screen-captured image. #Rather then Rule 5 in Talk Page Rules, you may talk about anything. #Arguing for the sake is not acceptable. Please don't argue, agree to disagree. ----